


Trick or Treat

by eternaleponine



Series: Locked Out [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Clexa Halloween Week, F/F, Fluff, Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 06:30:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12525136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternaleponine/pseuds/eternaleponine
Summary: Anya tries to convince Lexa to go out for Halloween... until Clarke knocks on the door.  Then she's all for Lexa staying home to enjoy her tricks and treats.For Clexa Halloween Week, Day 3: Trick or TreatAlso a follow-up toLocked Out.





	Trick or Treat

"It's Halloween!" Anya shouted from the bathroom, where she'd gone to touch up her makeup.

"It's _Tuesday_!" Lexa shouted back, having retreated to her room to change out of her costume. Not that they really need to shout in an apartment that really reasonably should only house maybe one and a half people. But the rent was cheap, and most of the time they weren't even both home at the same time, so it didn't matter.

"You are so _boring_ ," Anya complained. "You never _do_ anything."

"I just went out with you and all of your friends," Lexa said. 

"Dinner doesn't count. Eating is necessary, and it meant you didn't have to cook. _And_ someone else picked up the tab. Win-win-win." The words were punctuated by bootsteps, and Lexa could see her shoulder as she leaned against the door frame, her back turned so she wouldn't actually see Lexa undressing. Not that she'd gotten far; she was still fighting with the laces of her boots. "Come out with us. It'll be fun."

"Fun for who?" Lexa asked. "Last time you ditched me after less than an hour to go make out with some girl. You didn't come home for _three days_."

"Two and a half, and it was the best weekend of my life, so shut your face." She poked her head in, waggling her eyebrows at Lexa, then stiffened at the sound of a knock on the door. "Who the hell—" She disappeared from the doorway and Lexa heard the sound of the locks clicking open and the rattle of the chain being slid back. 

"Oh, _Lexa_ ," Anya called, her voice too high and sweet for it to be anything good. "Door's for you!"

Lexa gave up on her laces and went stomping out into the living area with one boot still on. "Who—" She stopped, her mouth suddenly dry as she saw the answer to her question standing in front of her clad in a black catsuit that left absolutely nothing to the imagination. 

"Trick-or-Treat," Clarke said.

* * *

Clarke had seen Lexa a few times in passing in the two, almost three weeks since she'd taken her in for the night after she'd gotten locked out of her apartment, but one or the other or both of them were always in a hurry, so they hadn't said more than hello. She'd just gotten home from a party with her friends and had been seriously considering collapsing in front of her TV with some cheesy movie and the bowl of candy that she'd gotten 'for the kids' even though she knew that the likelihood of getting trick-or-treaters in this building hovered somewhere between zero and none when she'd heard voices across the hall and on impulse knocked on the door.

"I don't have any candy," Lexa blurted, and Clarke heard the other girl – she didn't know her name – snort and mutter something about 'goodies' that earned her a sharp look from Lexa. 

"That's okay," Clarke said. "I do. If you ask really nice, I'll even share."

Which got another snort, and another Look. "Don't mind Anya," Lexa said. "I'm pretty sure she was raised by wolves." 

"Awoooo!" Anya howled. She came up close behind Lexa, one gloved hand resting on her shoulder. Clarke wasn't sure what she was meant to be... some kind of Mad Max post-apocalyptic warrior or something, maybe. "I'll give you a pass on going out, since you have a friend over," she said. "Just promise you'll play nice. Don't do anything I wouldn't do." She leaned in closer and said in a stage whisper, "For the record, if I wasn't otherwise attached, I would do that. Any day, and twice on holidays." She winked and pressed a kiss to Lexa's cheek, and then she was out the door with a wave over her shoulder.

Lexa's cheeks were flushed, and she wiped at the lipstick mark Anya had left behind. "Wolves," she choked. "Seriousy, I'm sorry about her. She thinks she's helping."

"It's fine," Clarke said. "Are you two...?"

"Me and Anya?" Lexa actually looked horrified. "No. She's like the older sister I never wanted. She's going to go hang out with her girlfriend. She won't be back tonight." Her face turned a deeper shade of pink. "Not that... that matters. Or anything. Just." She swallowed. "Did you... was there something you needed?"

 _Need? No. Want? Oh hell yes._ But Clarke couldn't say that, or shouldn't say that, any more than she should tell Lexa that she was cute when she blushed. "I just heard you and thought—"

"Oh shit," Lexa said. "Were we that loud?"

"No," Clarke assured her. "I was in the hallway, and it wasn't like I could hear what you were saying." None of this was going according to plan. Not that she'd _had_ a plan. Or she had, but it had been a super lame one. Which maybe Lexa would appreciate, or at least it might help her feel a little less awkward. "I was actually going to come over and pretend like I'd locked myself out," she said. "But then Anya answered the door."

Lexa's lips pressed together like she as trying not to smile, and wow did the black lipstick she was wearing do something to Clarke. Not as an everyday thing, but with the exaggerated smoky eyes and jagged-hemmed skirt and the possibly-a-corset and the fishnets and...

"What?" Clarke asked, realizing that Lexa had said something and she completely hadn't heard it. 

"Was that going to be the trick in 'trick-or-treat'?" Lexa repeated. 

"I guess so," Clarke said. "But then I also kind of realized that you feeling obligated to help me since I'd helped you wasn't really the reason I wanted to be invited in, and that maybe I should bring something to offer, but by the time that occurred to me I had already knocked, and it would have been super awkward if you'd caught me disappearing into my apartment like I was playing ring the doorbell and run on you or something."

"It would have been in keeping with the holiday spirit," Lexa said. "If you wanted to go get it now, I promise I'll let you in again."

"Anything else I should get while I'm over there?" Clarke asked. 

"Not unless there's anything you want," Lexa said. "You don't need to grab pajamas though. I still have yours. I washed them and everything." She cleared her throat, looking away. "Not that you'll need them. I just—"

"I'll be right back," Clarke said, sparing her having to try to figure out how to finish what she'd started.

* * *

Lexa didn't mean to stare, but when you had a long velvet tail swinging from a string around your hips, it kind of drew the eye. A headband with ears completed the getup, which under normal circumstances Lexa would have labeled half-assed at best, but on Clarke, well... there was nothing half-assed about Clarke. 

She waited in the doorway while Clarke went across the hall, returning with a bowl of candy and a couple of DVDs. "Hocus Pocus," she said, holding one up. "Silly but fun. Or The Craft." 

"I don't think I've ever actually seen Hocus Pocus all the way through," Lexa said. 

"Oh, then we're definitely watching," Clarke replied, and went over to the TV and the DVD player as if she owned the place. Setting it up required her bending over, and Lexa didn't even try to stop herself from enjoying the view. She sat down at one end of the couch, and as Clarke settled at the other with the bowl of candy in easy reach on the coffee table, she went back to fussing with her damn boot.

Clarke looked at her curiously, and she made a face. "They've managed to tie themselves in a knot," she said. 

"I'm good at untangling things," Clarke said. "Here." Before Lexa could stop her, she'd reached out and dragged Lexa's foot into her lap, deftly working the knot out and then sliding the boot from her foot. It fell to the floor with a clunk, and Lexa started to pull her foot away, but Clarke held on to it, her thumbs digging into the sole.

Lexa reached for a mini candy bar and stuffed it into her mouth so she would have an excuse if she made any noises that might be construed as... well... exactly what they were: moans of pleasure. Because holy _shit_ did that feel good, and it didn't stop at her feet... and neither did Clarke. She worked her way up Lexa's ankle to her calf, stopping just below the knee before starting over again on the other leg. 

"It's a little hard to concentrate on the movie when you're doing that," she finally admitted after failing to stop a groan from escaping.

"Do you want me to stop?" Clarke asked. 

"No," Lexa admitted. "Not... not at all."

"I didn't think so," Clarke said. "Although... much as I like the stockings, it might be even better if you weren't wearing them."

Lexa looked at her, and of course she couldn't see her own face, but she suspected that whatever expression she wore, it was pretty closely mirrored by Clarke's: pure, unadulterated lust. So she slid one foot away from Clarke, planting the sole on the cushion between them and letting her skirt slide down toward her hips, revealing that the stockings were only thigh-high without revealing too much. "Did you want to, or shall I?"

* * *

"I'm starting to think you're not meant to see that movie all the way through," Clarke said as she followed Lexa into her room, a trail of clothing in their wake. She bent her head to kiss the tops of Lexa's breasts as she tried to figure out the fastenings of her corset. Lexa finally took pity on her and helped her, and then worked down the zipper that followed the curve of Clarke's spine, and minutes later they were down to their underthings, sucking the taste of chocolate from each other's tongues as their hands roamed, first over the scraps of material that covered their most intimate parts, and then underneath them. 

Clarke ground against Lexa's thigh as she kissed and licked her breasts, working her hand down between their bodies and under the elastic of her panties, smirking as she felt Lexa jolt when she reached her destination, slowly circling her clit. 

But slow apparently wasn't what Lexa wanted, because she pushed up against the touch, rocking into it, one hand on Clarke's back and the other on her thigh, just below her ass, and maybe it was coincidence that she moved in just the right way to put pressure right where Clarke needed it, or maybe it wasn't, but she felt herself shuddering in almost exactly the same moment that Lexa peaked, and Clarke collapsed on top of her, sucking a kiss to her throat that would leave a mark that echoed the black lipstick kisses that dotted her skin, but would last longer. She wasn't sorry.

She slid her hand out from between Lexa's legs so that she could gather her a little closer. "I guess I just have one question," she said. 

"What's that?" Lexa asked, turning her head to kiss her so that it was a little while before Clarke could actually ask.

"Is there _anything_ Anya wouldn't do?"


End file.
